Sound the Bugle
by WollyHowl
Summary: One Shot...Recuerda quien eres, lucha hasta el final. Este Fic participa en el Reto #2: AU's por doquier de el Foro la Academia de Dragones


**Hola amigos este fic me ins pire eln la pelicula de Spirit, espero que les guste.**

 **Sound The Bugle**

.

.

.

" _Estamos rodeados"_

" _¡Ataquen!"_

" _¡Cuidado una bomba!"_

" _¡Señor!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _ **Sound the bugle now**_

 _ **Play it just for me"**_

Me encuentro solo, no sé qué voy a hacer, una bomba logro caer justo en donde nos ocultábamos, todos logramos escapar pero yo…

No sé en donde estoy, trato de reconocer el lugar en donde me encuentro pero simplemente no logro reconocer nada en este sitio, me levanto un poco y siento el piso de madera al momento de poner mis manos sobre él.

Reconozco ese sonido, es el sonido de un tren en movimiento, gateo un poco hasta la pared en donde termino de levantarme pues estaba un poco débil, veo por uno de los huecos y solo veo nieve y pinos pasando, otra vez siento el movimiento…Estoy en un tren. Fue cuando recién caigo en cuenta…de que me habían capturado

" _ **As the seasons change**_

 _ **Remember how I used to be"**_

Recuerdo como era mi vida antes de que empezara toda esta maldita guerra, tenía un hogar, una familia, una esposa, dos hijos. Todo aquello que amaba desapareció.

Recuerdo como la conocí, a ella, a la mujer que amaba y amo con todo mi corazón, se llamaba Astrid, veinte años, cabello rubio, ojos azules, media un metro con 10 centímetros, aunque eso no es lo importante pues lo que amaba más de ella era su carácter terco, un poco violento, esforzado, valiente, gentil y muchas más cosas que si las contara de seguro nunca terminaría.

Mis hijos, solo se definirían en una palabra, perfectos, una niña y un niño llamados Heidi y Asam, Astrid decía que se parecían más a mí pero yo lo veía diferente se parecían más a ella. Hasta entonces era feliz.

¿Cómo los perdí?, pues en la misma situación que estoy yo ahora, los capturaron, ellos formaban unos de los pocos sobrevivientes que lograron escapar de los bombardeos a nuestra ciudad, sin embargo aun así los atraparon y los llevaron como rehenes. Mi pequeña hija falleció en el camino, debido a que ni siquiera les daban de comer, mi hijo no tardo en correr la misma suerte y a mi esposa…la fusilaron apenas llego pues se negó a acostarse con uno de sus soldados. Fiel hasta el final, así era Astrid.

" _ **Now I can't go on**_

 _ **I can't even start**_

 _ **I've got nothing left**_

 _ **Just an empty heart"**_

Pensar en todo esto y que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo me desespera, desde que supe de sus muertes no he vuelto a ser el mismo, y para acabarla me han capturado, soy un inútil, soy un inútil y me siento como uno, no pude proteger a mi familia, que me hacía pensar que podría proteger a todo un país entero. Me acomodo mejor el abrigo (aunque ni siquiera soy capaz de sentir el frio) y al hacerlo siento algo metálico en uno de los bolsillos, es una pistola, la agarro y la miro, la sensación de querer escapar llega a mi mente, pero en que estoy pensando, no tengo a donde ir, he defraudado a todos hasta a mi padre. Miro de nuevo el arma que tenia en mis manos y con mucha furia la arrojo contra la pared.

" _ **I'm a soldier**_

 _ **Wounded so I must give up the fight"**_

Ya no puedo mas, no soy el hijo que mi padre se merecía, ni tampoco el hombre que yo creía ser.

" _ **There's nothing more for me lead me away...**_

 _ **Or leave me lying here"**_

Ya no tengo nada porque pelear, es mejor morir.

" _ **Sound the bugle now tell them I don't care**_

 _ **There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere**_

 _ **Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark**_

 _ **Lay right down decide not to go on"**_

Ya no puedo continuar, déjenme morir no hay una luz que guie mi camino, ya no hay nada, déjenme en paz. Me asomo a una pequeña ruptura en la pared de madera para aunque sea por ultima vez ver el paisaje que hay.

" _ **Then from on high somewhere in the distance**_

 _ **There's a voice that calls remember who you are"**_

Al mirar mejor, veo que los copos de nieve empiezan a formar imágenes, primero un poco distorsionadas para luego volverse cada vez más claras y reales, agudizo la vista y veo a Astrid, a mis hijos y a mi padre que me saludan, estoy tan feliz pensé que nunca los volvería a ver. Ellos me dicen algo, " _No te rindas, recuerda quien eres"._

" _ **If you lose yourself your courage soon will follow**_

 _ **So be strong tonight remember who you are"**_

" _Si tú te rindes no habrá ya quien te salve, cobra fuerza hoy, recobra tu valor"._ Veo que después de decir esto la imagen desaparece y solo se vuelve a ver el paisaje.

Empiezo a recapacitar , no debo rendirme, ellos no lo hicieron, yo tampoco lo hare.

" _ **Yeah you're a soldier now fighting in a battle**_

 _ **To be free once more yeah that's worth fighting for"**_

Recojo la pistola que esta en el suelo y me dirijo a la cabina de control, no me rendire, luchare hasta el final y asi lograre…nuestra libertad.

.

.

.

 _Hiccup Haddock: Remenber who You are_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **¿Les gusto?, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, y con respecto amis otros fics, no se preocupen en esta semana publicare nuevos capitulos. Gracis**


End file.
